No More Sexy Men in the Work place
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: why Hunter chosen Seth ,why Seth agreed to do the Unthinkable. M/M Not for Kids Warning Greed , blackmail, Betrayal ,adultery Man on man action .Abuse ,prison rape in latter chapters drug use and suicidal intentions to come latter . set when Boo Tista walk out on evolution and seth betrayed his friends , Note the shield are just tag teams not lovers-( yet)


Wwe head quarters

Stanford conniticate

10:30 AM Tuesday

Hunter watched as Dave walked out the million dollar office for good at the wwe head quarters .

He knew Dave buatista decision was of blind foolish fiery it will past soon and he would come crawling back to suck his meaty dick for more checks HHH expects no more of Dave… Dave could never resist his cock shoved deep down his throat .True he promise Dave he could make his dreams come true if he would make his return to wwe and was willing to raise his check but dave had to submit, submit to him. True in the past they was Evolution the most dominate force in the wwe but that was when they was young now wwe strongest forces are The Shield his competition a group of 3 strong Handsome men who's all still in their mid 20ies . It a miracle that Randy kept his looks up in fact randy became better looking with age .Yah he tries to stay true to his word but after all this is Raw anything can happen things change people change for good or for worst but the show must go on. He knew a huge part of Dave frustration was the fact that he " shows all this new found affection for seth rollings" dave will never admit but he is jealous , he knows the shield are a force to be reckoned with and rightfully so, however they are noting once the strongest member mentally wise is out and they are left with a emotional rec and a brute with little experience he tried to convince his evolution buddies of this fact so they can finally win a fight against the shield but Dave was not having it . He is convince that Hunter only wants to fuck seth . Maybe that is true but that's not all although the taught of turning the straight dominate Roman reigns to his Bitch like he did Randy is appealing ,Seth may not put up a fight either because he might just be Bi sexual anyway but truthfully this is business and "if " he did decide he wanted Seth sucking his Balls and swallowing his Rod filled with cream who will ever tell him { No} after all Hunter is the boss of all of them as well as the owner of this Billion dollar business Hunter and Vince have been known to favor certain Wrestlers and spoil with treats for doing special {favors} behind closed doors no one really knows but people have their suspicions but dare not to speak about them to Hunters Wife the one who gave him The Power and money . They will do what He say and he knows that; But of grace Hunter let Dave have his prissy childish fit he will be back to feud with Randy or Roman reigns soon and he will certainly be back with his mouth open wide .The show must go on with less than 12 hrs to make changes to the program script . He must confirm with seth whiter he would do it or not the choice is ultimately his seth don't need to fear his job he is worth to much to the company he can't let him go . so yes he is giving a choice the others have no choice .

Randy Orton interrupted HHH taught he did not even see him come in all he knew was that Randy moved behind him and unzipped hunters dress pants as he was rubbing His own Cock with his palm and staring at him with desire in his eyes as he licked his lips . Man look at Randy Now he thought so obedient so willing such a whore , My best servant . HBK was HHH lover who turned to Jesus he was different He was his lover behind glass walls to everyone else they was deep friends but they knew the truth of what truly did lies behind the silk bed sheets of their private suites .No one can replace HBK however a substitute would have to suffice for now .The reuniting of evolution cause a drift among the team …..apparently old times of fucking in Gay 3 ways or orgies just got old with Dave hell he can have his wife I have Randy and so Randy will continue to be privilege . Ted and Cody are a lost cost Ted is out of work and Cody is a Jobber now serves them both rights you don't say no to me and think your career will succeed. I remember fingering John Morrison in front of The Miz ,how the Miz was so Angry .Morrison did not known Miz was watching ha **I KNEW** .hahahah that feud was a money maker **to bad All my Promises don't come true** Hunter thinks as he silently smirks to himself _**yes I did marry well didn't I.**_

as he reminiscent of the first day he had to set the record straight with Randy and set the ground rules of their rolls that was no easy task to do but nether less Randy loss and became submissive a battle that took some time to breed this dominate masculine randy into an whimpering cratering ass shaking on all fours slut for cock. He knows to come to his daddy, hunter never have to remind him nor threating him. Randy simply come in and get to business and leave.

Hunter positioned himself behind his over willing submissive Randy Orton as he licked his curves and crest of his back all the way to the crack of Randy's Ass ,immediately yet unsurprisingly Randy squirmed and melted like soft mush as Hunter spread his cheeks with a proud smirk loving how Randy sung whorish Moans and beg for more and more as Hunter tease insensitively listening to the whimpers and begging of the sexiest man of the wwe his face… The Face of the company .He thinks to himself as he slaps and forcefully grabs Randy's championship material ass. YES if any one deserves Gold it is Randy …. his randy

Hunter Continued sticking his Manly Fingers in and out of Randy painfully slow and eating his ass at the same time .HHH was use to the superstars of WWE accusing him of having nepotism over Randy Orton , he eager succumbs to the accusations and the rare moment when he would agree with the universe on that fact ,yes he did favor Randy who wouldn't . perhaps he was unfair in discriminating when he would simply look and point out the men in the crowd who he preferred to make it to the top and who he did not like. Regardless of talent determination willingness or the like . if you was not on HHH the C.O.O OF WWE good side then you would be 3rd place your entire wrestling career if HHH have anything to say about it.

Randy began convoluting and shaking as he creamed all over Hunter mid-section and legs . Randy plump thick ass was swollen just like his juicy lips, but that just made Randy more desirable .his hard rock abs was glorious and carved facial features is certainly why Randy is the star player the Champion of Champions. Hunter 's xlarge cock jab all the way deep up Randy ass with one quick painfully push without warning Randy screamed out in agony but he knows better than to beg for mercy or release or event to ask Hunter to stop. If Randy want to stay on top he knows what he must do ,he has no other choice but to know his place.

Randy held his breath and bit his lips each ruff stroke. Randy knew better ,this was just another of HHH test of his will power. Randy took each stroke like a champ the champ he was to HHH. Soon all to Hunter Hurst Helmsley liking Randy began backing his ass up on HHH Cock asking for more with trembling legs and his own throbbing penis Randy began screaming in pleasure as Hunter pound his ass over the Desk. Most of the office workers left for lunch but only about 3 would normally stay till later they knew not to say anything . The wooded desk sound like it was going to break as Randy screamed helpless. HOW ever it happened or whatever happened latter no one's sure but orgasm on both ends exploded all over paperwork and the floor as both men realize they was in two deep and yelled out .

(And who ever said Randy Orton was always a teacher's pet) _He's My Pet._

Cincinatti ,ohio

10:30 AM Tuesday

Dean watched in grave silence as Vivian packed the very last clothing he owned .


End file.
